Pokemon: Tales of Equestria
by archivewriter3
Summary: Sol the Charizard and Lucy the Gardevoir have their go at another time-and-space-hopping adventure! This time, the two Pokèmon arrive in Equestria, an promptly cause all kinds of problems, which they SHOULD be able to fix... Hopefully... Arceus save them all.
1. Chapter 1

**P** **okèmon** **: Equestria Explorers.**

 **Chapter One**

Rainbow Dash took a lot of pride being the fastest there was, and raced anything or anypony that thought otherwise. That's why when she saw a purple portal open and a red blur zoom out of it, she decided to race first and ask questions later.

What she didn't expect was to see a dragon.

"D-dragon!" She screamed, taking off in the other direction as the Charizard followed her, intent on finding out where it was.

The chase lasted from the sky above Ponyville to Everfree Forest, after which Rainbow couldn't take the exhaustion of weaving between the trees and resigned herself to fate, promptly falling out of the sky with a weak cry.

" **Weakling.** " The Charizard huffed, dashing downwards to catch the Pegasus in his arms.

Rainbow Dash looked up as her saviour gently landed in the Everfree, totally unaware of the dangers. She didn't have the energy to scream for help(not like anyone would hear her), but she did know that she wouldn't go down without a struggle. She weakly bucked the Charizard's face, shooting out of his grasp and landing with a soft thud on the Forest floor.

 **Meanwhile...**

An Alpha Timberwolf was leading his pack of ten through the forest, hunting for food, when he picked up the scent of a pony and something else. Howling, he ran towards the source as the rest of the pack picked up the scent as well and followed.

BackwithRainbowDash, the aforementioned Pegasus was weakly struggling with the Charizard, who had long since stopped enjoying her struggling and had gotten _deadly_ serious.

 **"Grooooh!"** He **Roared** , nearly scaring the consciousness out of poor Rainbow.

She nearly fainted, but fear of what the dragon might do to her kept her up.

Realizing that the winged, flameless and strangely coloured Ponyta wasn't of much use, the Charizard turned and took off into the air, creating a small gust of air that diverted the Alpha that had been about to attack from the bushes from the powerful 'dragon' to the weak prey he had left untouched.

"T-timberwolves!" Rainbow weakly yelled, pushing her aching body to the absolute limit by standing up just as the eleven Timberwolves emerged, growling with fangs bared

The Charizard was already high above the Forest when he heard the growls. Turning his head, he saw eleven wooden wolf Pokèmon circling the weird Ponyta. He didn't dive back down because he cared. He did that because he _could._

" **Die!"** He boomed, roasting two Timberwolves to nothing but ash with a **Flamethrower**.

The Alpha leapt at the Charizard's neck, only for his fangs to penetrate a few of the Fire Type's scales

The Charizard was too busy cleaving two Timberwolves in two with two **Slashes** to even notice at the time. The remaining seven Timberwolves attacked at once, literally dogpiling the Charizard.

Rainbow Dash had been watching the carnage with eyes wide open, but she now feared that the dragon would be killed and she would be next.

Just as she thought that, two wings shot out of the mass, flinging two Timberwolves away. A fire erupted on the bottom of the pile, burning through three Timberwolves before the remainders could retreat.

One of them wasn't that lucky.

The Alpha was clinging onto the Charizard's neck for dear life as he **Flew** up high. He had been chomping down on the same spot, but had now gotten stuck. It was a good thing too, considering the fact that he and the Charizard were 30 meters above the ground.

The Charizard grabbed the Alpha and ripped him away from his neck, leaving the teeth lodged in there. The Timberwolf whimpered in the grasp of the powerful 'dragon', right before a **Fire Fang** that silenced him. Permanently

The burning and headless body was discarded and the remaining three Timberwolves cut to pieces and burnt to cinders with a **Flamethrower** and **Air Slashes,** after which the Charizard scratched at his own neck, ripping out scales and some skin as he removed the teeth of the deceased Alpha Timberwolf.

That done, he landed in front of poor Rainbow, who was now very willing to comply.

" **Where. Am. I."** The Charizard asked, articulating the words not for her benefit, but because he wasn't much of a talker, and needed to speak calmly.

"E-Equestria." Rainbow stuttered, trying and failing to look brave.

" **Equestria**... **Lucy** , **where is this...** " The Charizard thought out loud, looking up to the sky.

Rainbow thought she was the one being referred to, and voiced her thought.

" **You** **are** **not** **Lucy** , **creature**!" The Charizard boomed in anger, shutting the Pegasus up.

Just then, a large flash enveloped the area and Twilight Sparkle appeared with Applejack, who was a bit unsteady after the teleportation spell. That didn't stop her from paling alongside Twilight though.

"Th-that's a dragon... Well, ah'll be..." She said, shivering a bit.

Twilight recovered a bit as she saw that the Charizard's tail was on fire. Thinking that maybe that was the source of the dragon's agitation, she quickly conjured up some water and poured it on the Charizard's tail

" **Raaaah**! **"** He roared, steam erupting steadily from the flame.

 _ **That should've put it out...**_ Twilight thought, gulping as the 'dragon' looked at her with a mixture of pain, surprise and anger.

Lots of anger.

Why were its claws gleaming like metal?

 **A.N: Hiya, folks! This is Archivewriter3 here** **again** **! I have a series of adventures in my head about a Charizard called Sol and his companion; a G** **ardevoir** **called Lucy. They're time and space 'travellers', doing little oddities in 'what-if' scenarios. Palkia granted Lucy** _ **Spacial**_ _ **Rend**_ **and Sol was granted** _ **Roar of Time**_ **by Dialga, so their powers are legit. Right now i want to give everyone a chance of making input in this story; characters, lots of plot twists and side stories! Right now, i'm torn between the times of Nightmare Moon and Discord, as opposed to the times afterwards. The first part will show how truly badass and deadly Sol and Lucy are, but it might twist the plot** _ **too**_ **much.**

 **Either way, i trust that this fic's** **gonna** **be awesome. To reward those who have read this far in what should be one of my longest Author's Notes ever...**

 **Sol(Charizard)**

 **Proposed Level: 96**

 **Age: 720 Moons(60** **years)**

 **Moves**

 **-Fire Fang.**

 **-Roar.**

 **-Air Slash.**

 **-Fly.**

 **-Flamethrower.**

 **-Slash.**

 **-Rage.**

 **-Solarbeam.**

 **-Hyper Beam.**

 **-Wing Attack.**

 **-Crunch.**

 **-Metal Claw.**

 **-Dragonbreath.**

 **-Roar of Time.**

 **-Flame Charge.**

 **-Brick Break.**

 **-Extremespeed.**

 **-Dragon Claw.**

 **Abilities:-Blaze, Tough Claws** **.**

 **Lucy(Gardevoir)**

 **Proposed Level:** **37**

 **Age: 180 moons(15 years)**

 **Moves**

 **-Shadow Ball.**

 **-Psychic.**

 **-Kinesis.**

 **-Spacial Rend.**

 **-Teleport.**

 **-Heal Pulse.**

 **-Sing.**

 **-Ancientpower.**

 **-Aura Sphere.**

 **-Charming Voice.**

 **Abilities:-Serene Grace, Adaptability.**


	2. Chapter 2

After teleporting a good ways away from the **Metal Claw** attack by Sol, Applejack and Twilight Sparkle were well and truly scared. They had to rescue Rainbow, so they sucked up some courage while Twilight readied another teleportation spell...

Just to see Sol flying over them, a nasty **Flamethrower** forming in his mouth.

With a collective shriek, the two jumped out of the way, narrowly avoiding the flames. In a second they were in the air, Sol holding them by their throats... _Very_ tight.

"S-sorry' but we ain't food..." Applejack groaned, losing air.

She used her Earth Pony strength to buck her way out of Sol's grasp, but was now held by the tail, which was very painful.

"Yeooww!" Applejack screamed, flailing a bit.

While all this was happening, Twilight was conjuring a magical blast, even though she was choking. She raised her horn as high to the sky as she could, and fired, straight at Sol's face.

Sol was more disgruntled than hurt, because he had dropped both Equestrians. He was now a bit less angry as Lucy's mental voice implant yelled at him to stop. Without the real Lucy there, it was only a matter of time before the feral nature of the Charizard overrode common sense and sympathy. With a roar, he silenced the voice in his head and went after the two strange Ponyta.

Twilight and Applejack had gotten to Rainbow, and had supported her with their bodies. They did see the smoldering pieces of wood that had once been Timberwolves, but they couldn't be anything other than shudder in fear.

Sol's roar nearly made them drop Rainbow, but they quickly adjusted. Twilight had one more teleportation spell in her, and she was making it a big one.

"Where 're we all going?... Ooh, my tail smarts..." Applejack whimpered, wincing.

"T-to Canterlot." Twilight said, her eyes shining purple as every cell in her body lent energy for the teleport.

"I thought nopony could do that..." Rainbow groaned.

"It's pretty hard to do, and i'll be useless for a few hours, but i think i can do it. Besides that, we can't lead that dragon to Ponyville or Sweet Apple Acres. It would be a disaster!"

Applejack's eyes turned to saucers as she saw some trees parting.

Her scream was drowned out by Sol's **Roar** which silenced the three and nearly made Twilight lose her grip on the spell. Right before a **Hyper Beam** could reach them, Twilight teleported.

Zecora appeared in the clearing, really confused as to what was happening, but as she saw only smoldering pieces of wood, she shrugged and went back to her hut.

 **Meanwhile in Canterlot...**

Twilight had fainted due to the strain and certainly wasn't getting up anytime soon, apart from a nosebleed and a serious fever. She had unknowingly teleported Sol as well to Canterlot, where he was angrier than ever.

The Royal Guard had rushed to the scene as the three members of the Mane Six were taken away for medical treatment. It was such a shame that Shining Armor wasn't there main characters were there, as only the generic ones were pitted against the Pokèmon.

" **Die!"** Sol boomed, using **Extremespeed** to knock down ten of the Guard.

The Charizard flew up high and poured out **Flamethrower** after **Flamethrower** at the rapidly reducing Guard. He was holding back only because he knew they were weak, and he didn't like wasting his energy on weaklings. Otherwise he would be killing them.

Just then, two magic beams slammed into Sol, taking him out of the sky for a few seconds. He quickly righted himself and landed to see what had hit him.

Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were facing him, their horns glowing as they readied another beam. Sol roared in anger as he dodged the beams and the next two after those.

" **Where is Lucy, creatures?!"** Sol roared, throwing two guards stupid enough to charge at him into fruit stands with **Wing Attack**.

"We do not know anypony by that name, dragon, but you shall and will leave!" Celestia shouted, creating a container spell in the form of a yellow bubble around Sol.

Luna added her magic to the spell, and the two sisters started to levitate the bubble away from the city. Sol didn't like that one bit, so he destroyed it with a **Brick Break.**

More of the royal guard appeared, shaky, but willing to fight. Sol wanted to roast them with **Flamethrowers** , but the princesses put up a magical barrier around them. The unicorns in the guard fired off magical beams, while the Earth Ponies charged with lances.

Sol was quickly cornered into a wall, but after they thought the dragon was subdued, a blue light shone from his throat. The energy the princesses felt was able to manipulate time, and they quickly ordered the guard to back off.

Just then, Sol reared his head up high, and let loose the **Roar of Time.**

The wave of temporal energy that burst out of the Charizard's maw aged the area around him, cracking the ground and turning a good portion of it into dust. Wood rotted, stone crumbled and plants wilted. Thankfully, nopony got aged, but those that were caught in it were severely weakened and in some cases unconscious.

Celestia was enraged, but had a twinge of fear in her heart she knew that this wasn't a normal dragon, as it was smaller and bipedal. The fear came from her knowing that it was an unknown threat.

Luna had no fear at all; she had done unforgivable things as Nightmare Moon, but this had to stop, lest it escalate into something worse than her.

The Princess of the Night fired off a powerful, old spell that was used in millenia before to trap and subdue enemies bigger than the user. Sol roared in pain as his strenght was sapped away alongside a layer of scales. Everything was drawn into the spell, were it was compressed into a red orb.

Fighting the draw of the magic, Sol's second wind activated. The flame on his tail **Blazed** to about three times its side and had turned blue. The Charizard's irises narrowed into slits and flames jetted from the sides of his maw.

" **GROOOOOHH!"** Sol boomed with a voice that pierced the heavens.

At this point, Celestia and Luna were now truly afraid. They could feel the Pressure and power radiating of the 'dragon' and did the logical thing.

"Guard, get all the civilians to safety and shelter!" Celestia yelled over the chaos as the two Alicorns flew at Sol, horns radiating with magic.

The sisters passed Sol before he could grab them and headed skyward, where they managed to clear the scene of any unwary Pegasi that wanted to have a closer look.

A beam of energy burst through the clouds, ripping most of them into little wisps which soon poofed into nothing. Celestia barely avoided the beam, but Luna wasn't so lucky. She got hit right on her Cutie Mark, searing the flesh and burning her tail.

With a weak cry, Luna flopped onto the cloud she managed to stay on, groaning in pain. Celestia looked on in horror before steeling her resolve.

"Forgive me, Equestria..." The Princess whispered, her horn shining a burning white.

Just as Sol got tired of blindly firing **Hyper** **Beams** in a fit of **Blaze** -induced rage and flew through the clouds to see if he had killed his opponents, the _sun_ came three inches closer to Equus.

In the history of Equestria and probably all of Equus was there ever a killer heat wave like this one. Every flying thing dove down below the clouds in order not to be burnt to a crisp. Everything below the clouds ran helter-skelter looking for shade or at least a water body. Those in such water bodies nearly boiled at times.

Celestia was radiating with power and had wrapped her sister in a magic barrier to protect her. The Princess of the Sun was levitating a few feet above the clouds, her wings spread out without flapping. Her mane was burning white and the stars in it streaked through it like street cars at night. Her eyes were also white and her horn was holding back a rainbow.

" **W-why are you not yielding?"** She stammered, awestruck at the sight before her.

Sol was ablaze. Literally. His tail flame had forgotten that it was only for his tail and had consumed him. His eyes were half-closed in contentment and peace and his **Blazing** wings were fully spread with him ocassionally giving one powerful flap to keep him aloft. The 'dragon' was at his most powerful; he was at peace.

"W **hat is your name, Creature?"** Sol asked with a toothy grin.

 **"** I am Princess Celestia of Equestria, an Alicorn. And you are?" Celestia answered, trying to keep her calm; she knew she had to put the sun back in his place before ponies and other things started to spontaneously combust.

 **"I am Sol. I am a Charizard."** Sol answered back, still with contentment in his eyes.

"Umm, Sol? You have been in truth, very hostile, and you will have to answer for that... But i see that you are... ummm...content with the power of the sun. I...I'm sorry, but this must be done, o-okay?" Celestia stated, her brave act faltering as she put the sun back in its place as well as put a bubble around Sol.

As the fire left the Charizard's body, the one in his eyes re-ignited. He glared for a moment or two at Princess Celestia, before the lingering calm in him as well as Lucy's mental voice implant calmed him completely.

With that done, Celestia teleported herself, Sol and her pained sister to the ground, where Luna was taken for treatment. While Alicorns all had natural protection spells generated by their bodies that protect them from virtually everything, they can't be protected from whaat they don't know of; Sol's Hyper Beam. That meant that the Princess of the Night now truly felt pain, and she, not being used to it, was writhing in agony.

Sol was once again cornered by the small detachment of guards remaining, but they were soon dismissed by Princess Celestia, who had other matters to attend to concerning the 'dragon'. After putting the sun back in its place, she approached Sol warily.

"Sol, are you... Calm, now? I would like to speak with you somewhere else, if that pleases you..." The Princess of the Sun began.

Sol agreed to her teleporting them to one of the many uninhabited plains around Canterlot, where she planned to get as much information out of him without inciting his fury as possible...


End file.
